


Puppy

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, there really isn't anything more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Jake comes home and is suddenly a dad. (I really need to work on my summarys)





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I too have drowned in a deep Jake Gyllenhaal and Quentin Beck sea, so I’d love to request a fic where fem!reader has a habit of going to animal adoption centres and when Jake comes back from his press tour, she has two new puppies. Thanks if you do it xx

Finally. The only thing Jake wanted to do after such a long time was to have a good time with his girlfriend. Being an actor had its advantages.  
Jake loved challenges, so he loved being an actor as each role brought with it its own challenges. Is the character he plays an astronaut? A businessman? A doctor?   
All roles require different things, and Jake loved to interpret them. It also allowed him to work with other talented actors and actresses, each with their own way of acting, and he loved learning a thing or two from them.

Of course, that also has a down point. Although he loved traveling to different countries for his films, he hated being away from his girlfriend for so long. Whenever she had a weekend off, she took the next plane to visit, but it was just not the same as being home with her.

Now that the Spider-Man movie was finished and the press tour was over, he had a full three months to spend with her before he had to leave again, and he wanted to make the most of it.  
\------  
A smile played around his lips as the cab he had ordered stopped in front of the house he shared with (Y/N). He hastily threw cash at the driver before he practically flew out of the car and ran to the front door. He had some trouble picking up the keys from his pocket; he even dropped them as he tried to push them into the lock. He swore under his breath and took a deep breath before trying again, successfully.   
He opened the door and entered, silently dropping his suitcase. He stayed as quiet as possible. (Y/N) didn’t know that he would come home tonight. He wanted to surprise her.

The voice of (Y/N) came out of the living room and made Jake smile. He loved her voice. Of course they had talked while he was away, but phone calls and Skype were something completely different from the real thing.   
Slowly he moved closer to the door that led to the living room, leaned against the wall and listened to what she said.

“…Jake will be home, soon. So we have two more days to spend alone together.” What? Jake’s heart dropped at her words. It sounded like something he really didn’t want to hear.   
“When he is back, this will have to stop.” No, she wouldn’t betray him like this, would she? Was she talking to another guy?

Jake swallowed hard and stepped into the doorway, already preparing for the worst. What he saw made him think he had a stroke. (Y/N) didn’t talk to another man, but two puppies!   
She was sitting on the floor with a container of Jake’s favorite ice and two furry bundles that had climbed onto her lap. Susy had a happy smile as the puppies licked the rest of the ice off the spoon.   
“We’ll get in so much trouble when Jake finds out we ate his favorite. Remind me to buy more before he gets home.”

“It’s a bit late for that, darling.” (Y/N) turned her head to the source of the voice. It took her a moment to realize that Jake was really there, and she stared at him stupidly, the melting dessert falling from the spoon onto her bare legs.

A wide smile spread across her face as she burst out of her trance. She carefully placed the puppies on the floor before getting up and jumping into his arms with a happy squeal.   
Jake caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. (Y/N) pressed a well overdue kiss to his lips, a relieved sigh left her lips as Jake responded immediately.

They pressed together their foreheads when they broke the kiss, both of them beaming at each other. “I missed you so much, Jake.” He pressed another soft kiss on her lips. “I missed you too.” Another kiss.   
And another. And another. They only stopped at the sound of high-pitched barks that came from behind them. (Y/N) giggled when Jake let her go. “I think they are jealous.”

“Aww ... is he right? Are you jealous? “ (Y/N) leaned over and picked them up, holding one in each hand. “You do not have to. I love you just as much.” She kissed their little heads and giggled again as they started to lick her face. Jake smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the place next to him, so (Y/N) sat next to him, which she did. She put the puppies on her lap and patted them.

“So ... you adopted dogs while I was gone?” He raised an eyebrow when he saw the ridiculous face she was sending to the dogs. “WE have adopted dogs. You always said you wanted to be a dad. Now you are one.“   
(Y/N) grinned at him and put one of the little creatures on his lap.

“To be honest, I had something else in mind when I said that.” He scratched the puppy in his lap behind his ear and smiled as he leaned into his touch. “What are their names?”

(Y/N)’s grin widened as she pointed to the one sitting on his lap. “This one is Quentin ...” She pointed to the other on her own lap. “... and that’s Mysterio.”

Jake gave her his best bitch face when he looked at her. “You didn’t call them that, did you?” (Y/N) laughed at his slightly irritated expression and nodded. “I did. See...” She pointed to the collar of the puppy in his lap, on which hung a small pendant with the name Quentin engraved on it.

“Are you serious?” Jake tried to look stern, but he failed, (Y/N) could see a smirk tugging at his lips as he held the pendant between his fingers. “Well, I wanted to call them Jake one and Jake two at first, but I don’t think they would listen to it.” 

Jake laughed at her words, closed his eyes, and threw back his head. The little puppy in his lap almost fell to the ground as his body rocked with laughter. When he calmed down, he turned his face to her, still smiling from ear to ear. “You are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” (Y/N) smiled happily and snuggled against his side. Jake threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer before he pressed a kiss to her hair. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
